Chemical Synthesis Core. The Chemical Synthesis Core facility provides the resources for synthesizing and purifying the quantities of steroids, analogues and enantiomers which are needed to reach the overall goals of the Program. It will complement the activities in Project 1, by specifying resources for supporting Programmatic requirements for quantities of compounds, and thereby allowing the most efficient use of Project resources. The Chemical Synthesis Core also provides the resources for molecular modeling analyses of steroid structure-activity relationships to define critical structural features for actions of steroids.